Passing Grade
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: Gilbert is a senior in high school and if he doesnt pass history he cant graduate will he be able to strike a deal with his teacher Mr.Braginski to pass or will he fail RussiaXPrussia AU
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell do you mean I wont graduate if I don't pass history!" Gilbert Beilschmidt growled staring down at his small blond counselor, Mathew Williams.

"You, you need to have all of your credits completed and you have to pass that class to get them." Mr. Williams said, he really hated having to tell Gilbert bad news, he could be /very/ intimidating sometimes.

"But that class is so~ unawesome." the albino teenager whined.

"I'm sorry Gilbert but it's a required class. You must pass to graduate."

"How the fuck am I going to get a passing grade in that class before graduation when it's only two weeks away?"

"I'm sure if you talked to Mr. Braginski he would be willing to come up with a way to help you pass."

"What! No way he's a fuckin' freak!"

"Watch your language and it's not nice to talk about him in such away. He is a nice man and a very qualified might I add."

"He's still a freak."

"Freak or not Gilbert Your grade relies entirely on him so I suggest you go see him before he leaves." Mathew said, he didn't want to sound rude but he wasn't in the mood to listen to the boy.

"But…"

"Do you want to graduate or not if you do go talk to him, now." the blond interrupted pushing his glasses up signifying he was done with this conversation.

"Fine I'll go talk to him." Gilbert said standing then stormed out of the room.

A few minutes later the silver haired youth found himself standing in front of his history teacher's classroom, his teacher inside grading papers. Gathering up all of his courage, the man was frightening; he opened the door and walked in.

"Yo Braginski I need to pass your class."

"I'm well aware of this Gilbert you might actually be passing if you wrote more on your papers than about how 'awesome' you are." the Russian teacher replied not looking up.

"Well it is true I /am/ awesome but if I don't pass this class I don't graduate so I need you to pass me." He said back walking over to the large desk.

"Do your work or something worthy of a passing grade and ill give you one it's that simple.

"So~ what's worthy of a passing grade?"

I van looked up at him and smirked "Think of something. I'm sure there's a brain in that pretty head of yours somewhere."

Gilbert took a step back shivering slightly he had /never/ seen his teacher smile like that, though he was /always/ smiling, but he had to admit Mr. Braginski looked really fuckin' hot when he did. He couldn't help but get a little hard thinking about it.

The other man seemed to notice the sudden slight bulge in Gilbert's black skinny jeans because his smirk grew wider and more seductive "Any ideas on how to pass yet?" he asked his voice a low growl. Another shiver ran down Gilbert's spine. His teacher may be a freak but he was turning him on, bad and if sleeping with him would get him a passing grade he would gladly do it.

"I do." He said quietly, walking around the desk then straddling his teachers lap. The look he got was one of surprise as if he hadn't been expected to give in so easy "Just hurry up and pass me Braginski." He then ordered leaning forward and up slightly, kissing the larger man.

"Earn it and I will, but first call me Ivan." He replied before wrapping his arms around the waist of the skinny silverette in his lap, kissing back roughly pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Gilbert had to admit Ivan was a fuckin' awesome kisser, though he didn't like not being in control. In an attempt to seize control of the kiss Gilbert bucked his hips into Ivan's and only succeeded in making himself moan slightly.

"Anxious, da?" the light blond teased bucking back making Gilbert bite his lip.

"Gott how the fuck are you so unaffected, you commie son of a bitch!" growled the albino teen.

"It's not nice to call people names Gilbert." the Russian giggled before his voice grew husky "And what makes you think I'm unaffected? I'm simply not as vocal and sensitive as you are."

"What!" Gilbert blushed "I am no~ah!" he trailed off moaning as his teacher reached between them and squeezed his length through his pants.

"See? Sensitive and vocal but don't be embarrassed your voice sounds rather gorgeous right now. Who knows I might come to love it." He grinned as the younger's naturally pale skin turned a bright red.

"You know what fuck this I'm going home. I'll find some other way to graduate." Gilbert said standing, voice filled with embarrassment and pride. He started off but was stopped by two large hands around his thin waist. When he turned around to tell the other man to let go all that came out was an undignified squeak because Mr. Braginski was no longer sitting, he was now standing /right/ behind him.

"Who said you could leave?" Ivan said looking down at him in a way that would intimidate most.

"I did. Your being a tease and mocking me and its unawesome so I'm fuckin' leavin'." He replied completely unphased.

"I was /not/ mocking you and wouldn't going out there with this…" he grabbed the bulge in Gilbert's skinny jeans roughly making the boy gasp and shudder "… be even more 'unawesome'?"

"Wh why, why do you care you prick? It's not your helping it any!"

"Just because I haven't helped yet doesn't mean I'm not going to or don't want to." purred the Russian man as he unbuttoned Gilbert's pants and slipped his paw of a hand inside and under the boxers.

"Mein Gott…" Gilbert hissed pushing against the rough hand that had wrapped itself around his hardened manhood. A low moan escaped the albino as Ivan began to stroke him.

"You like that, da?" the history teacher smirked speeding up his ministrations. The silverette opened his mouth to make a sarcastic reply to that but all he made was a louder moan that made him cling to his teacher as his legs started trembling _'Gott who'd have thought he'd be so fuckin' good at this! What the hell! He just started and I'm about to cum!'_ Gilbert thought bucking into the hand that was giving him so much pleasure, his muscles tightening in preparation of his release.

"Oh, oh Gott Ivan I'm, I'm gonna, gonna cum…!" he moaned out then whimpered, in a totally awesome way, when Ivan pulled his hand away.

The other just chuckled "Patience." He then pulled Gilbert's skinny jeans and boxers down to his knees and without explanation he sank to his knees and deep throated the student. A strangled cry came from the silverette's lips as he came hard inside the sandy blond's mouth. Ivan swallowed everything and stood staring down at the panting and trembling albino.

"Fuck oh fuck did you just Gott fuck why?" Gilbert gasped out unable to make a complete sentence.

"I couldn't let you make a mess on my floor and I also wondered how you tasted." Ivan smirked; brushing sweaty silver hair from the boys face then purred in his ear "You taste delicious."

"D don't say stuff like that!" Gilbert blushed pulling up his pants and buttoned them "It's so unawesome." Ivan just laughed "Well whatever I don't have a fuckin' 'problem' anymore so I'm leaving." He then turned and walked to the door but when he tried to open it he found, again, a large hand stopping him, this time by holding the door shut. "What now!" he snapped blushing at how close the Russian was.

"If you leave and don't come back I'll give you a D…" a D wasn't a passing grade in Ivan's class and Gilbert knew that "… But if you call me before grades go in I might pass you." And with that he slipped a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it into the red eyed seniors back pocket then walked back to his desk and went back to his grading.

Gilbert blushed even redder and walked out slamming the door behind him muttering to himself about how unawesome this all was.

Ivan Braginski smirked to himself and leaned back in his chair, Gilbert Beilschmidt was a /very/ interesting boy.

* * *

soo did you guys like it just wait till the other chapters i have most of them written already so thats good and wanna know a funny fact about this story i pretty much all of it at church camp tehehehe

well review or Gilbert fails! dun dun duuuun!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week until graduation and Gilbert was laying on his bed in just his boxers staring at the little piece of paper that had Ivan's phone number on it. He'd spent the last couple of days debating on whether or not to call. Part of him wanted to, to get a better grade. Another part wanted to see what other areas he was skilled in yet another part screamed to stay away from him and at this point it was losing, epically. Sighing Gilbert grabbed his phone and quickly dialed the number and held the phone to his ear as he rolled onto his back.

"Da?" a slightly irritated, probably by the fact that it was like three in the morning, Russian voice said.

"H- Hey." Gilbert said suddenly unsure what to say.

"Oh hello Gilbert! I see you finally called me. What can I do for you?" Ivan replied the smirk evident in his voice.

"I want to graduate…" 'And see what other naughty skills you have…' but he wasn't going to say that out loud, it was wa~y too unawesome.

"That I know but as you know you have to earn it."

"Well what do you expect me to do? It's not like I can go anywhere and I'm not in the mood to get dressed. Isn't the fact that I'm awesome enough?"

"No… wait, you're not dressed?"

"I'm dressed… ish. I'm wearing boxers." Gilbert retorted unsure why Ivan cared.

"…I see…" the Russian said voice taking on a predatory tone.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"You called me at three in the morning Gilbert."

"So… and you should be glad I called you anyway."

"I am… what do you say to making this phone call a bit more worthwhile I /know/ you called me wanting more than a passing grade from me." the man smirked.

"What the hell are you fuckin psychic!" the albino blushed.

"No but judging from your reaction I was correct. So what do you say?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Phone sex." was the blunt reply. Gilbert turned a bright cherry red and sputtered, sure he was awesome but he had never had phone sex before, he didn't even really know what to do. "Don't worry its simple. Whatever I say I do you do to yourself."

"What do you mean and stop reading my mind!"

"Here let me show you. Now first imagine I'm right there next to you."

Gilbert shivered "Okay."

"Are you doing it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Now I'm over you trailing my fingers down your bare chest."

"S-So I do that to myself r-right?" Gilbert shivered even more as he did, with his own fingers, as Ivan described.

"Exactly. I slowly trail a finger along the edge of your boxers."

"Nmm." the teen discovered as he did this that he was extremely sensitive there and this felt ungodly good.

"'Do you like this?' I purr as I slip my hand inside."

"Jab~." Gilbert groaned grabbing his quickly hardening length.

"'I'm glad' I smirk slowly stroking you."

Gilbert lay there panting and stroking himself listening for any sign that his teacher might be doing the same "A-Are you enjoying this?" he ended up asking.

"Of course I am." Ivan replied.

"Th-That's not what I meant?"

"Oh do you want to know if I'm playing with myself like you are?" Gilbert could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well you don't have to say it that way."

"So I was right?"

"…Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"And what if I am?"

"I I don't know…" Gilbert blushed.

"I see… Are you still going?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. I tighten my grip stroking you faster." when Ivan said that Gilbert gladly did as described moaning loudly "Mmm what a beautiful voice. I take three fingers from my other hand into my mouth wetting them." And once again the albino did as told though not e3xactly sure why, he had a general idea that he did /not/ like. "Now pull them out when their thoroughly coated."

"Okay." replied the silverette after he did that.

"Now I pull of you boxers off and spread your legs wide."

"Why?" he asked as he did it.

"Isn't it obvious? I push one of my wet fingers into your entrance."

"What! Oh Hell no! I am not a girl! And I am /not/ an Uke there's no fuckin' way in hell I'm doing that!" Gilbert cried his voice now loud enough to wake his father.

"What's the matter Gilbert are you scared? Or could it be you're a virgin there." Mocked the Russian.

"So what if I am!"

"I'd like to change that now put your finger in." he said tone almost demanding.

"But…"

"Gilbert, warum auf der Erde sind Sie noch bis? Erhalten Sie Ihren Hintern zu Bett, die Sie haben morgen Schule." Gilberts dad called through the door "Oder ich werde kommen dort, und stellen Sie schlafen."

"I think you should go to bed." Ivan chuckled.

"No shit sherlock." Gilbert hised into the reciever then turned to his father "Alright Alright I'm going to bed. Chill out you don't have to come in. Gott!" he pulled his boxers back on and got up turning his light off then flopped back onto his bed. He remained quiet till he heard his father walk away "This is all your fault." The albino muttered to the blongd on the other end of the phone.

"I don't see how you're the one who called me."

"Self rightous bastard."

"Narsisstic child."

"And I'm fuckin' awesome at it."

"Uh huh…"

"You know what fuck you asshole I'm goingto bed."

"Good I don't want you sleeping in my class tomorrow. Good night Gilbert." and he hung up.

"Good night." The albino said to no one then closed his phone and fell asleep.\

* * *

okay heres chapter two and to all of you who want me to update pancakes IM SO SORRY! i let my brother use my computer and now it wont turn on i had to use my moms to type this but i swear ill start again!

review or... youll get no chapters for i will be sad


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert was beyond happy that he was currently in his last class of the day only problem was that this class happened to be taught by Ivan Braginski. He sat there staring down avoiding the Russian man kept giving him. It was a look that made his skin crawl and his pants tighten. _'This class needs to be over now! Because Gott I'm getting turned on. Wait I'm still mad at him for last night because he got me in trouble and called me a virgin. I am /not/ a virgin! I just always top, I am awesome after all, so I've never had anything there before: don't plan to either, ever._

"Gilbert!" Mr. Braginski snapped bringing the albino out of his thoughts "Answer the question."

"And that was?" he replied snidely.

"What year did the soviet union collapse?"

"A year."

"Try 1991." Ivan said blandly "Next time don't sleep in my class."

"Just because I was up all night because of /someone/ doesn't mean I was sleeping, I was thinking."

"Well if it's not about history do it somewhere else." Was the Russians emotionless reply before he went back to his review lesson.

"Its history now." Gilbert muttered to himself, in shock at it hurt to have the man talk to him like that.

It wasn't until the bell rang signaling the end of class that Gilbert finally came back to reality. He stood; stretched then grabbed his stuff and made his way to the door.

"Gilbert I need you to stay after for a few minutes. There are some things I need to 'discuss' with you.

"What the hell do you want?" snapped the silverette once everyone else had left, not looking at his teacher at the front of the classroom.

"First to ask what your attitude is all about?"

"My? My attitude? If any ones got a fuckin' lame ass attitude it's you! You're the one who's being a fuckin' jack ass!"

"I don't see how."

"I bet you don't because you weren't a rude insensitive bastard earlier or anything!" Gilbert cried sarcastically the feelings of hurt from earlier coming back to haunt him.

"Did my earlier comments upset you?"

"Like, like hell! The awesome me wouldn't be upset by that!" lied the albino.

"Don't lie Gilbert." Ivan said, suddenly very close to the obviously upset teen.

"I'm, I'm not!" he blushed at the sudden closeness and backed into the door.

"You are." he moved closer, now barely inches away.

"S-So what if I am! Why the hell do you care? Just leave me the fuck alone!" Gilbert yelled, pushing his teacher away.

"Gilbert I…" Ivan began.

~~SLAM~~

Gilbert left slamming the door behind him. When Ivan opened the door and looked out the albino was already out of sight. With a sigh the teacher shut his door and walked back to his desk then sat burying his face in his hands. He really hadn't meant to upset Gilbert like that.

* * *

haha short chapter... yeah so sexy stuff in this but trust me the next this will a~ll be worth it tehehe so again sorry bout my other stories im working on them but i fail

Review or gilbert will be hit by a car and put into a coma


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert threw his backpack to the floor as he face planted into his bed glad that his dad and brother weren't home because he didn't want to deal with them right now hell he didn't want to deal with anyone. Ivan had put him in a bad mood "He didn't have to be such an insensitive jack ass it wasn't awesome. No wonder he was, is, single." he then groaned in confusion as the thought of them being together made his heart flutter and ache at the same time. _'Why do I fuckin' care? It's not like I cared before and it's not like I li-like that freak! That's impossible…It's not like he's attractive or anything. Especially not with his big strong body, deep violet eyes, light honey blond hair and that hair raising Russian accent…' _and he was getting turned on just thinking of him. "Okay, so maybe he is ungodly hot and attractive but I will never /ever/ admit that I like him." Gilbert said to himself.

"Aww why not?" a voice, clearly Ivan's, fake pouted. The red eyed teen jumped and turned to see the very man he'd been thinking and talking about leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing in my house!"

"Checking on you."

"Well how the fuck did you get in no one else is here to let you in!"

"I opened the door and walked in."

"That's breaking and entering!"

"No it's just entering I broke nothing." Ivan countered.

"Oh what the hell ever just get out!"

"Well it's my house and I don't want you here!"

"You don't?" Ivan sounded almost shocked by this.

"No I don't." Gilbert replied and it was true, well mostly true.

"O-Oh…" the Russians face fell from its customary smile, eyes taking on a sad glow to them "I guess I'll just leave you be then. Have fun alone." He said softly then turned and left walking down the hall to the stairs. Gilbert felt a sudden pang of guilt and loss as he watched his teacher's slowly retreating form. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out; he just didn't have a clue what to say.

Ivan just kept walking down the hall dejectedly refusing to look back and just as he was about to step onto the first step to go back downstairs so he could leave, he saw slender white arms locking around his waist.

"Don't go!" Gilbert cried burying his face into the taller mans back.

"But I thought you wanted me to go." Ivan replied smirking like a mad man.

"I I well I…" Gilbert didn't have an explanation. He had wanted him to go but the sight of him leaving had just hurt too much to be allowed to continue.

Turning around in the silverette's arms he lifted his face and kissed him softly "Its okay Gilbert I understand."

"You better." The German boy snapped turning his face the away to hide his blush.

"Don't hide, that blush suits you nicely." Ivan giggled turning Gilbert back to face him.

"Gah! Don't say such embarrassing things!" Gilbert squealed, in an awesome way of course.

"You're so adorable, you make me want to take you here and now," smirked the Russian, moving even closer the silver haired teen.

"Wa-Was!" he blushed redder than a tomato, looking totally rapable.

Ivan's eyebrow twitched as an excited shiver ran down his spine "Bed /now/!" he growled, picking him up and walking back to the bedroom.

"What! Put me down this is so~ unawesome! I can walk! Put. Me. Down!" Gilbert flailed trying in vain to make the large man put him down.

"There your down." He replied tossing him onto the bed, undoing his trademark scarf."I'm… What?" he asked; something about all of this just not clicking in his brain.

Ivan rolled his eyes and knocked on Gilbert's head "is this working? Shouldn't it be obvious I'm going to make love to you, make you feel so good you can and most importantly make you mine." he explained grinning. Gilbert didn't have a reply for that but he did have a sudden throbbing heat in his groin that didn't go unnoticed "Looks like your finally reacting the right way." the Russian teased reaching down to grope the boy through his pants making him moan in surprise and pleasure.

"Aah I-Ivan~!" Gilbert mewled as he was pleasured by the other, his body becoming uncontrollably hot "S-So hot!" he whined.

"If you're hot why don't you strip?" Ivan suggested pulling the albino's zipper down having undone the button. Immediately after being told that Gilbert removed his shirt reveling his perfect white skin. The snowy white expanse of torso made the Russians mouth water. It was obvious how slender the boy was but now with his shirt off it was easy to see that though slight he was muscular.

"J-just because I'm awesome and sexy doesn't have you have to look at me like I'm a meal."

"Suck." the blond commanded. Obediently Gilbert opened his lips taking the fingers in as he sucked on them he moved his tongue around each digit making the others purple eyes darken with lust.

With a light growl Ivan pulled his wet fingers away moving them between Gilbert's spread legs. Then without warning he pushed one in. the teen let out a light whimper at the strange intrusion.

"Shhh." Ivan soother as he began moving it around making room for a second finger. when gilbert whimpers finally ceased Ivan pushed in his second finger making the silverette gasp and spread his legs wider. Slowly he scissored his fingers, stretching the boy more. After a while of scissoring the Russian slid in his third finger stretching Gilbert even further.

Gilbert moaned suddenly, vision flashing with light as Ivan's fingers hit his prostate dead-on "M-Mein gott! Do that again!" Smirking Gilbert continues to jab the nerve with his fingers before deeming the boy ready and pulling his fingers out. The albino let out a whimper at the loss much to his embarrassment.

"Patience Gilbert." smiled the blond man as he lined his cock up with the Germans twitching hole and pushed in slowly. Gilbert cried out painfully wrapping his arms around his teachers neck, digging his nail into his back. Ivan kissed him gently over and over again, rubbing soothing circles into his lovers milky white thighs.

"M-Move." he stammered out once he was used to the abnormally large grith that filled him. With a nod I van pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. Gilbert let out moans of pleasure as Ivan thrust faster and harder into him. Gilbert tilted his head back and screamed in ecstasy when the large Russian slammed into his prostate making him see stars "Ah~ m-mehr!" he begged muscles tightening around the length inside of him. Groaning lightly Ivan thrust in as hard and fast as he could, while a tight heat pooled in his groin.

Gilbert came with a loud moan, muscles clamping down on his lovers cock driving the man into his own mind blowing climax. Both men lay there panting as they came down from their high. Finally breathing normal Ivan pulled out of the albino and began to get dressed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked and sat up wincing slightly "Why are you getting dressed?"

"It would be bad if your dad saw me in here with you, no?" Ivan smiled back as he wrapped his signature scarf around his neck.

"Oh right..." he said blushing at the thought.

The Russian man couldn't help but chuckle "I will see you tomorrow at school, da?"

"Ja whatever." Gilbert said blushing brighter as Ivan leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Goodbye and I think it would be nice if we officially date once your graduated." the older man smiled before walking out of the room. Laying back down the albino sighed and rolled onto his side. He couldn't wait till he graduated.

* * *

so how was is? was it worth the wait? and im really sorry about that i had it typed then my sister deleted Microsoft word so i had to go on an epic hunt to get it again but i got something else and made it work

im thinking about making like an epilogue to this of after graduation what do you think and if i do it might not be up for a while XD

review or ill hit you with my penis filled anatomy homework!


End file.
